


Пояс верности

by Catwolf



Category: Cadfael (TV), Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Historical References, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Мастер Годвин, шрусберийский кузнец, был настоящим искусником в своём ремесле. Но даже его, привычного к самым необычным заказам, удивило пожелание помощника шерифа…





	Пояс верности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест ЗФБ-2018 на diary.ru для команды Библиотеки Приключений. Ключевое слово «искусство».

Мастер Годвин, шрусберийский кузнец, по праву гордился тем, каких успехов достиг в своём ремесле. В его кузне заказывали далеко не только лопаты, охотничьи ножи и наконечники для стрел; изготавливали он и его подручные также филигранные украшения, какие не постыдились бы носить и короли с королевами, и прочные доспехи — как для простых стражников и солдат, так и для знатнейших рыцарей, с золотым напылением и узорами на стали нагрудника. Поэтому почтенный мастер ничуть не удивился, когда порог его кузни переступил Хью Берингар, помощник шерифа Шропширского.  
— День добрый, милорд Берингар, — мастер Годвин радушнейшим образом улыбнулся, подходя к помощнику шерифа, и склонил голову ровно настолько, чтобы поклон вышел почтительным, но не угодливым. — Что изволите пожелать? Новый кинжал с отделанной драгоценными камнями рукоятью? Или, быть может, золотую брошь для миледи Берингар — и пояс к ней?  
Элин Берингар, супруга Хью, не столь давно родила ему первенца. После такого мужчины обычно благоволят к жёнам и задабривают их подарками; так может, удастся раскрутить помощника шерифа на украшения более тонкой работы — и с камнями подороже?  
— Брошь и пояс… да, было бы хорошо, — Берингар рассеянно кивнул черноволосой головой. — Чуть позже… со следующего жалования. Мастер Годвин, я слышал, что вы настоящий искусник в своём деле… способны выковать что угодно…  
Годвин с достоинством кивнул и погладил густую окладистую бороду.  
— Нехорошо нахваливать самого себя, милорд Берингар, но в кузнечном искусстве (о да, поверьте мне, работа с металлом — искусство не хуже любого другого!) мне и правда равных немного. Сами знаете, иные думают — если браслет, допустим, из золота, то можно его как топор ковать, всё одно дорого да красиво. А я как понимаю — если узор искусный, то и медь не хуже золота смотреться будет. А уж если искусный узор да на золоте…  
— Это да, — всё так же рассеянно согласился Хью; похоже, в данный момент мысли его занимали отнюдь не золотые браслеты. — Мастер Годвин, а вы способны изготовить… — он быстро оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что их никто не слышит, чуть смущённо закончил: — …пояс верности?  
От изумления Годвин едва не поперхнулся. Пояс верности, вот оно как… А ведь по миледи Элин Берингар в жизни не скажешь, что на измену способна… и мужа, по слухам, обожает, и родила недавно…  
А впрочем — всяко бывает. Миледи-то, может, на измену и неспособна, а милорд всё равно от ревности изводится. Опять же, и в разъездах ему часто приходится по долгу службы бывать, а миледи — женщина совсем молодая и красоты редкостной…  
К тому же, мысленно одёрнул себя Годвин, его забота — металл ковать, а не в души людские лезть. Душами пусть священники занимаются да монахи. К слову о монахах — с одним из них, травником Шрусберийского аббатства братом Кадфаэлем, милорд Берингар как раз дружен… Даже поговорка уже по городу пошла — помощник шерифа хватает только тех подозреваемых, на кого укажет брат Кадфаэль.  
— Пояс верности — это, конечно, работа искусная будет, милорд Берингар, — сказал Годвин вслух. — Но для меня не такая уж и тяжёлая. Пояс-то, поди, поизящнее надо да полегче… с подкладкой из шёлка, чтобы не натирало… и чтобы водой сполоснуться можно было?  
Вспомнив стройную фигурку Элин Берингар, Годвин подумал, что ковать для неё тяжёлый и неудобный пояс верности у него просто рука не поднимется.  
— Да-да, всё так, — Хью кивнул уже увереннее, явно обрадованный, что его поняли.  
— А в какие сроки, милорд Берингар?  
— Лучше, чтобы через неделю был готов. Мне как раз надо будет отлучиться… везти налоги. — Он мгновение помолчал и добавил: — Заплачу сколько потребуется. Искусная работа того стоит.  
— Будет сделано, милорд Берингар. А сверх положенного я ни с кого не требую, сами знаете. И себя слишком уважаю, и своих заказчиков.  
— Не сомневаюсь, мастер Годвин.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Хью уже направился к двери, как вдруг, обернувшись, добавил:  
— Да… я не сказал? Пояс нужен… для мужчины. Ну, знаете… некоторые монахи такие носят, чтобы обет целомудрия не нарушить…  
Годвин чуть не поперхнулся снова. Нет, он, безусловно, был рад, что милорд Берингар не ревнует свою красавицу-супругу, — но…  
— Милорд Берингар… — сдавленным голосом проговорил Годвин, — так мне это… уж не с вас ли мерку снять?  
Хью на мгновение опешил — а затем, откинув голову, звонко расхохотался.  
— Боже упаси! Нет, не с меня. Мастер Годвин… вы же сможете сделать такой пояс, чтобы на любого мужчину застёжки подогнать можно было?  
— Это, конечно, работа будет искусная… — повторил Годвин. Помолчал и уверенно добавил: — Смогу, милорд Берингар. Кто-кто, а я точно смогу.  
— Спасибо, мастер Годвин. Я знал, что могу на вас положиться.  
Они ещё раз заверили друг друга во взаимном уважении, распрощались и Хью ушёл.  
Мастер Годвин ещё долго стоял у открытой двери и смотрел вслед удаляющемуся помощнику шерифа.  
Не для женщины, значит. Для мужчины. И не по мерке самого Хью.  
Уж не виновен ли милорд Берингар в содомском грехе?  
Слухи-то разные ходят…  
Помощник шерифа хватает тех, на кого укажет брат Кадфаэль…  
Монахи носят, чтобы обет целомудрия не нарушить…  
Вывод напрашивался совершенно нелепый, поэтому Годвин решил выбросить из головы и его, и размышления о том, для какого мужчины милорд Берингар может заказывать пояс верности.  
Его дело — металл ковать, верно? И в этом он и впрямь настоящий искусник.  
А уж кто в чём грешен — не его забота.

Тем временем Хью Берингар быстрым шагом шёл по улице к своему оставленному на привязи коню, и на душе у него было куда легче, чем до того, как он зашёл к кузнецу.  
В этот раз, отлучившись из Шрусбери, он не будет думать, что Кадфаэль снова изменил ему, взгромоздившись на очередного послушника.  
В конце концов, монах он или не монах? Пусть хоть изредка данный обет соблюдает. А то голова уже седа, а блудлив, как годовалый жеребец, что на каждую кобылу лезет.  
А заказанный Хью пояс верности поможет Кадфаэлю в соблюдении обета лучше всего.


End file.
